He Means Well
by H0n3yGlaz3
Summary: AU. Baby Twins. 5 year-old Pietro pulls a prank on Wanda and ends up on punishment. It's up to Daddy Ultron to fix the problem.


Ultron, a sadistic and psychotic silver robot, relaxed on the couch of his home, reading a newspaper. Although this type of activity was considered human to him, it was actually quiet in the house for once. His "kids" were upstairs, minding their own business and not causing a ruckus. Or so he thought.

A blue and silver streak dashed past him and into the kitchen, nearly blowing the newspaper he held out of his silver claws. Ultron looked up from his reading, staring at the direction that the dash went in. After a few seconds, he decided that it wasn't important and continued reading about the murder that happened on 30th Street, excited to know about how many times the victim had been stabbed.

The silver streak zoomed past again. Then again. And again. And again. And again. Ultron looked up from his newspaper, this time with annoyance. He watched the blue and silver being race by him, going back and forth between the kitchen and upstairs. The robot stood up from his spot on the red couch and placed a metal foot out in the path of the speed demon.

Suddenly, the streak stopped at Ultron's foot, revealing a black and gray haired boy in a blue t-shirt and black tights. The child looked up at the robot with a rather angry expression. He gestured his arms into the air.

"Dad! Why?!" the boy yelled in a thick Russian accent.

"You're annoying." the robot replied, rolling his beady red eyes.

Just then, a little girl walked down to the bottom of the stairs, peanut butter smeared all over her. On top of her head were pieces of bread, stuck to the peanut butter that was in her black hair. The girl gave a short growl before raising her voice with anger.

"Pietro!"

Ultron glared at his son with distaste, figuring out why he'd been dashing in and out of the kitchen earlier. Pietro stared up at him innocently before giving a shrug.

"I was making a peanut butter and Wanda sandwich." he admitted.

Wanda pulled a piece of the white bread off her head and threw it at her twin brother, who quickly dodged it, using his super speed to avoid her attack. The tiny Russian girl stomped her foot and raised her hands, creating a red aura around them. The pieces of bread floated off of her head and loomed into the air. Pietro gave a fake yawn, taunting his sister as she threw the pieces of wheat at him as fast as she possibly could. The brother of the two moved out of the way, just as the peanut butter-covered pieces nearly hit him.

Pietro decided to take his evil prank to the next level and ran to the couch where he stole a blue pillow off of the arm and ripped it open. He sprinkled the feathers inside around his sister, smirking the entire time. He tossed the blue case to the side and began to run circles around her, causing the feathers to stick to her. The boy stopped and stood by his father, admiring his work.

Wanda gave a gasp, staring at the mess her brother had made. She then looked at herself, realizing that she was covered in not only creamy peanut butter, but also white pillow feathers.

"Pietro! I'll get you for this, you… you… stupid boy!"

Pietro laughed at his sister's anger and placed his hands under his armpits, flapping his elbows to resemble wings. He bawked like a chicken, dancing around the living room.

"Angry chicken! Angry peanut butter and Wanda chicken!" the speed demon giggled.

Ultron decided that he'd seen enough. As amusing as their chaos was, he liked the house better when it was silent. The death machine picked up his gifted son by the back of his blue t-shirt and took him to the opposite side of the living room where he opened an unbreakable glass cage. He threw Pietro inside and locked the door.

"Dad, wait!" Quicksilver exclaimed, beating on the glass.

He ran into the glass in an attempt to break free, but he couldn't. Pietro watched sadly as Ultron took his sister upstairs for a bath.

* * *

"And every time I finally make a block castle, he knocks it down! Every time!" Wanda complained, sitting in a bathtub full of warm water and red bubbles.

Ultron sat on the closed toilet, listening to the 5-year old's rant. She was obviously upset at the fact the Pietro constantly used his speed to bother her, but also at the rather devious prank he'd just pulled.

"He breaks the heads off of my dollies before I do, he steals my food and… and… and…he's a stupid boy!" Wanda finished, her skin flaring red.

The robotic father finished processing her words, searching for a solution.

"It appears that it is rather normal for siblings to drive each other insane." he said, gaining Scarlet's attention. "As ignorant as it seems, he's going to bother you. The option to kill him is all yours."

Wanda tapped her chin with one wet index finger, thinking to herself. She would never kill her brother. He did protect her from the mean boys at school after all and sometimes shared his crayons with her whenever she left her's at home. Although, Ultron had a strange way with words. The girl looked up at her father, waiting for him to translate what he meant.

"He means well." the invention concluded. "Get behind your ears."

The Russian female smiled brightly at him as she picked up the red towel from the water and washed her behind her ears, getting some missed peanut butter. Daddy Ultron looked across the bath and at the shelf on the tiled wall, staring at the red, purple and blue shampoos and conditioners.

"Damn humans and your hygiene." he growled to himself, standing up from the toilet and reaching across his bathing daughter, picking up the red shampoo.

A soft tapping came at his stomach and he looked down at his daughter. Wanda poked the machine with a blue rubber duck, making kissing noises.

"Pietro-ducky loves you, Daddy." she cooed.

"Pietro-ducky will end up in the incinerator." Ultron threatened, as the gifted girl held the blue duck to her chest.

He sat back down on the toilet and popped open the bottle of red shampoo, squeezing some into Scarlet's long black hair. The twin immediately reached her fingers into her hair and began to scrub, laughing out loud as the cold shampoo touched her scalp.

After her bath, Ultron helped her out of the bathtub and dried her off. The girl skipped to her room, wrapped in the red towel. She twirled about, pretending that she was a princess and also a ballet dancer. The Stark invention helped her pick out a dress, all of which were either red, white or black. Just as he pulled a dress out of the closet, Wanda piped up in disagreement.

She waved her tiny hand into the air, getting his attention.

"Nu uh! Nu uh!"

"What is it now?" the silver other grumbled, his hand still resting on the red dress that was folded up in the closet.

"Not that one! The other one!" Scarlet complained, pointing the red dress next to his hand.

Ultron moved his hand one dress over, looking down at his gifted daughter for approval.

"Yeah, that one!"

The robot removed the dress from the closet and handed it to Wanda who removed her towel from her body and began to pull the dress over her head.

"If you don't mind me asking, what could possibly be the difference between the two?" Ultron asked, covering his red eyes.

"This one has a kitten on the front, daddy! Duh!" the little Russian sighed.

"Oh, my bad! Because that's a HUGE difference!" Ultron replied with sarcasm.

* * *

After helping Wanda comb her hair, the two went back into the living room and over to Quicksilver's cage who sat in the corner with his arms over his chest. The metal father unlocked the cage and Pietro hopped out, pulling his sister into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"I'm sorry, too." Wanda replied, hugging her brother back. "Let's go play!"

"Outside sounds fun." Ultron sarcastically recommended, secretly wanting them out of the house.

"Dad's right! Let's go!" Pietro replied, as Wanda hopped onto his back.

The twins dashed outside, Quicksilver grabbing a purple ball on his way out.

"Yes..." the sadistic killing machine murmured, walking over to the back door. He closed the door and locked it after wards in one swift motion. "Outside sounds fun indeed."


End file.
